Episode 5359 (29 September 2016)
Synopsis It’s chaos in Number 3C as everyone clambers to get ready for the day. At breaking point, Martin snaps that he’ll find them all a new place to live. Bex storms in, unimpressed that Shakil has claimed that he’s going to be taking her old room at Number 31. Kush is confused when Martin immediately goes off on one about the Kazemis moving; Kush knew he was after that house. The penny drops for Kush – it must be Carmel’s doing. Jane can’t hide her disappointment at having her car sold, but acknowledges that Martin needs the money. Kush and Martin find Carmel, who states that she was going to share the news about the move that evening. Martin’s fuming – she knew that was where he had his eye on. Carmel fights that she’s only looking out for her family – Kush begs her to pull out but she stands firm. Ian heads to Stacey’s and hands over the money from Jane’s car sale. Stacey feels awkward as she informs Ian that they’ve lost the house. Bex laments that it’s her fault the flat is so full – she brands Sonia as selfish for leaving. Martin finds Bex in the café and assures her that they’ll find a house with enough room for everyone. Kush looks on concerned as Martin makes this promise. Kush heads back to Carmel and asks her to reconsider but Carmel is adamant that Kush needs the space to build a new life. Kush begs Carmel to think about Arthur – Number 31 would mean he’d be close by and grow up with the space he needs. Later, Carmel approaches Martin and tells him that she’s phoned the agent – she’s giving up the house for him. Martin urgently bolts to the Beales’ to reclaim the money. Stacey’s overjoyed when Martin takes her to Number 31 and tells her that it’s theirs. Les notices that Pam is off when he suggests looking at bungalows in Worthing and assures her that she’s doing the right thing by not visiting Paul’s killers. Later, alone, an apprehensive Pam enters the police station. Honey finds a morose Pam in the café and questions how her visit went – Pam informs her that she saw DC Rice, who told her that it’s unlikely she’ll be able to see the group responsible for Paul’s death. Sharon brings Dennis over to Billy’s and makes him apologise to Will for taunting him. Will apologises in return for punching him and the pair shake hands. Honey uses the boys as an example to remind Pam that facing someone who’s hurt you can help. Honey suggests that she has a way that they can contact Simon Atmore’s mother. Honey helps Pam track down Diane Atmore on social media and the pair send her a message, asking to meet up. As Vincent continues to berate Kim for driving without a licence, she informs him that she’s booked herself in for a driving test. After a driving lesson together, Kim and Vincent bicker about the fact that she hit a post. Kim accuses Vincent of being a poor teacher and is adamant she’s done nothing wrong. Kim’s hurt when Claudette, Roxy and Donna all make fun of her. Vincent finds a moody Kim in the café and hands her the Highway Code, claiming she’ll need it for her theory test. Kim’s reluctant, but when Vincent leaves, tentatively opens the book. Claudette suggests to Vincent that he think about hiring Kim his old driving instructor – Clive. It’s the day of Dot’s interview – Shirley assures her she’ll be great. Lee snaps at Johnny when he offers to help him with his CV; Dot has a suggestion if he needs something in the meantime. Roxy and Donna watch on amused as Lee washes the outside of the Launderette. Lee tells a dubious Roxy and Donna that Dot is going to succeed at her interview – the pair aren’t so sure. As Johnny returns from university, Lee apologises for snapping at him and claims that he’d appreciate his help to find a job. Jemima Benjamin arrives at the Launderette to interview Dot; she’s late. Dot struggles as Jemima uses a vast amount of professional and technical jargon during the interview. Dot struggles her way through the interview with little more than anecdotes. Dot’s surprised when Jemima suggests that Mr Papadopolous thought that she may want to retire. A riled Dot complains that she knows the workings of the Launderette inside out. Dot makes her excuses and heads outside. As she draws on a cigarette, Dot’s aware that life as she knows it may be coming to an end… Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes